


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 1870's, 1880's, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Mamacita (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, Bartender Heechul, Comedy of Errors, Dramedy, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hilarity Ensues, Kyuhyun-centric, Other, Post-Civil War, Siwon-centric, Stealing, Work In Progress, heechul-centric, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Siwon & Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**11:20 AM**

"What's been up with Siwon lately?"

Heechul shrugged in response to Ryeowook's question."I don't know either."He admitted."Your guess is as good as mine."Ryeowook sighed and seemed to think for a moments before speaking up again."Do you think it might be because there much activity around town lately?"He asked and Heechul shrugged."Probably."He said."I'd rather there not be much activity though,means less work for me."


End file.
